


Falls To Climb

by Mrs_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Mute!Remus, Sign Language, artist!Remus, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Moony/pseuds/Mrs_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Remus Lupin lacks the ability to speak, he found another way to express himself--through his drawings.<br/>When he sees a stranger walk into the bar during one ordinary evening, he immediately starts to sketch him. What he didn’t expect was for the stranger to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falls To Climb

**Author's Note:**

> A quick idea which came to my mind during my poor attemt to finally get to some studying--why did I even try?? I hope you enjoy, let me please know your opinions, it’s great to know what you think. :)
> 
> This fic was edited by amazing LadyFaceElena - THANK YOU for making the effort and for not being horrified by the amount of mistakes and misplaced words! xx

 

 

_Have you seen the way the sun brings out the fairest shade of lilac on that little girl’s eyelids when she blinks?_

 

_Did you notice how the tips of the old man’s ears behind the counter become purple when he’s out of words and embarrassed?_

 

_How the waitress’ lips part and show her bright white teeth, biting at them nervously?_

 

_How that man’s jaw is cut as sharply as though it was carved by a sculptor? Or the way the wind blew the reporter’s hair all over her face, making her face change into an irritated frown?_

 

Not many people did.

 

But Remus Lupin was not one of them—he saw things, truly saw. He noticed the smallest details, memorized each person and each feature, bringing them to paper with the movement of his pencil.

Drawing people was what kept him sane, what gave him something that nothing else in his life had managed—a purpose. He knew he had to draw them, draw every flick of expression on their faces, every imperfection and scar and shade or wrinkle, because what if nobody else ever will?

 

Remus always brought his sketchbook with him, no matter where he went. It became a habit to watch people and put them on paper, he didn’t even think about it anymore. Because of that, his favourite place to spend his evenings was a small pub near the place he lived. It was almost always filled with people—all of them chattering and laughing happily, their faces screaming stories he would never find out, waiting for him to sketch them.

 

It was a lovely and cosy place, filled with home-like chairs and couches of different sizes. He also couldn’t help but love the food, and the fantastic tea they served him each time he was there. From time to time people would try to talk to him or invite him to their table, which he tried to avoid at any causes, because he was tired of seeing a look of pity in their eyes when he would have to write down, 'I’m mute.'

 

The waitress who worked there already knew him well, knowing his order without even letting him write it down.  “The tea’s on it’s way.”

 

He smiled thankfully as she went back to the bar, leaving him alone to pull out his sketchbook.

 

Born with a defect in his vocal cords, he grew up without ever speaking a word. When people found out, they often felt sorry for him, pity obvious on their faces which he didn’t need at all. He was perfectly happy as he was, since he never knew anything else, and that was all that mattered.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a stranger coming through the door. He immediately noticed how beautiful his face was—all sharp angles and cut lines—he could almost feel his hand itching. He was wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket, along with heavy motorbike boots. Remus couldn’t deny he was fascinated by him.

 

While the man sat down to the bar, Remus started sketching his face. He started with the chin, letting his hand make short, sharp lines instead of shading; he thought that would suit the man’s face the most.

After having the most of the lines done, he moved his attention to the eyes, and was immediately taken aback by them. They were slightly narrow, framed with long, thick eyelashes, and they had the strangest shade of grey he had ever seen—it looked different with every change of light, every movement of the man’s face. He couldn’t draw them the way they were, since they always changed. Sighing, he decided to let them be and continued with hair. When sketching the longish, curly black hair, he wondered whether it would be silky and soft under his fingers.

 

Losing himself in his thoughts for a while, he hadn’t noticed that the object of his drawing had moved from his seat. First he started looking around in panic, only to find out that the man was now sitting down on the chair next to him, offering a warm-hearted smile.

 

“Hey there. Could I join you for a bit? You were staring in my direction for the past half an hour, so I thought you might wanna chat?” The voice that came out of his mouth sounded like pure silk, even though there was a certain harshness to it, which only made it more beautiful.

 

Remus swallowed nervously, seeing that the man was now frowning slightly.

 

“Ah sorry, I haven’t even… nevermind. My name’s Sirius. You know, like the star.”

 

Sirius. What an odd name, but it suited him well. Remus quickly ripped out a piece of paper from his block and scribbled a note which he passed to Sirius.

 

_I’m sorry, I can’t speak. My name’s Remus._

 

He wanted to add more, but was afraid Sirius would leave before he finished the note. It didn’t matter, anyway. Sirius would read the note and leave as fast as possible, offering him an apologetic smile, like everyone else did. He was already preparing to finish his drawing.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Remus. I hope you don’t mind me staying. Just shake your head if you want me to leave.”

 

Remus was so surprised that he almost forgot his mouth opened. Instead of making a bigger fool of himself, he quickly wrote another sentence to the note:

 

_Not at all, I don’t mind. Although it won’t be much fun talking to me if there’s no one to answer._

 

Sirius chuckled and the sound itself made Remus’ insides squeeze. It was so light-hearted and nice… he wanted to draw that sound, however crazy that seemed.

 

“But how do you communicate? I mean, do you always pass notes to people? Sorry if that’s a rude question, I’m just curious.” Sirius leaned into the chair, sipping from his cup, his gaze never dropping off Remus.

 

_Compose yourself, Lupin, he’s asking you a question._

 

Another note.   

 

_No, that would be really uncomfortable. I sign._

 

Sirius read the note and then smiled widely, putting the cup away and lifting his hands in front of him in a quick movement. Remus almost choked on his tea when he realized what he was doing—signing?

 

'How?'  Remus’ hand formed the sign as he was looking dumbfounded at Sirius’ excited grin.

 

'My best mate’s wife is Deaf, so as long as he learned, he started teaching me. That was before they got married, obviously. When the three of us meet we only sign, it’s more convenient that way.' Sirius’ hands were moving with a certain elegance, showing that he truly used the language often.

 

'What are the odds. I haven't met anyone here who signs yet.' Remus was more than happy to be able to communicate the way it was natural for him. He also couldn't help a small smile forming on his face which grew wider and wider.

 

'Well now you have. What is that?' Sirius was pointing at his sketchbook, which he forgot he pulled out before. Remus tried to put it away, blushing at the very thought of Sirius finding out.

 

'Nothing, just some scribbles, really.' But Sirius, as polite as he was, kept asking until Remus finally admitted that they were drawings.

 

'Will you show me?'

 

'Absolutely not. I never do that, and anyways, those are just quick sketches.'

 

'What a shame, I'd love to see them. Are you an artist then?' Sirius waved at the waitress to get his cup refilled, then he started tapping the desk with his fingers. He kept a great rhythm, which made Remus wonder whether he was a musician, although he did not ask.

 

'I guess you could say that. I work as an IT specialist but most of my free time is filled with drawing or painting. What about you, what do you do?' He tried to change the subject from his drawing, still feeling nervous at the thought of showing Sirius his work.

 

'So you're into computers? That sounds boring mate. I am a barista though. Always wanted to be one, but now I find it kind of exhausting.'

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'Well…'

***

The time was passing differently. While they were talking, Remus got to know a handful of things about Sirius. He talked a lot about James and Lily, his mate and wife whom he mentioned earlier. They were like a family to him, helping him to get a flat of his own once they graduated, which led to all of them living together until the two got married a year ago, and Sirius settled down on his own.

 

Remus was right when he guessed he was a musician—a guitarist, really. He learned to play during his school years, and even used to play in a band until he realized he hated the style they played and left. 'I wasn't born to play blues, Remus.  That's just not in my punk rock veins.'

 

Remus also got to reveal a bit about himself. He told Sirius about how he hated his job, but kept it anyways since he made good money out of it. He also explained that he was born mute once Sirius politely asked what caused his inability to speak.

 

Then he told Sirius about drawing, how fascinated he was by people and their faces, how he had to draw them and was doing so almost all the time. Sirius was very impressed by that, even tried to convince Remus to show him some of his works, which he refused, thinking about the one of Sirius lying on the top.

He wasn't even aware that it was so late until he looked at the screen of his phone.

 

'It's already past midnight, I should be going home… I was planning on heading back before 9, but I'm glad my plans changed. It was really nice meeting you, Sirius.'

 

The other man looked surprised as well, though his expression quickly changed into a beaming smile.  'I enjoyed it a rather lot. How long has it been, 4 hours? I had no idea it was that late already.'

 

Remus just smiled and started packing his things, noticing that there were a lot less people there.

 

They headed out of the door until they reached the street, standing there awkwardly. How does one end a meeting like that?

 

Luckily Sirius spared him his poor attempts for a goodbye.

 

'So… We might exchange numbers or something, if you want? It was really fun tonight and I would be happy to meet up some other time.'

 

Remus sighed in relief and nodded, already pulling out his phone. He handed it to Sirius so he could put his number there while he added his own into Sirius'.

 

When he got it back, he tried to focus on what he was signing instead on how gorgeous Sirius' grin looked under the streetlight, tempting him to draw him again. Or touch him. He swallowed and tried to clear his mind. 'Good night then, I'll text you later. It was a really good time.'

 

'Yeah, definitely. Goodnight Remus!' Sirius was almost on his way down the road, then he changed his mind and turned around, suddenly looking a bit nervous.

 

'Just so we're clear, I really like you and when I say meet up, I’d like it to be a date. If you're interested, of course.' For the first time he wasn't meeting his eyes, and Remus tried not to get overly excited when he realized that _Sirius liked him_. Him. And he was _nervous_.

 

'I'd very much love to go on a date with you. I couldn't take my eyes off you since the moment you walked into that bar.'

 

'That's why you were drawing me?'

 

What? Shit, shit, shit, no.

 

He tried to play dumb, already knowing it was pointless when he saw Sirius' grin growing wider.

 

'Oh come on, I noticed after 10 minutes. You're not very subtle, staring at me as though I was Madonna. Just for your information, the next time we see each other, I wanna see that drawing.'

 

He shook his head, hating the blush that he felt rising on his cheeks again, but Sirius didn't seem to notice. He was just chuckling at the sight of his shyness.

 

'You'll show me anyway. So, see you later, right?'

 

'Yeah, see you later.' Again, they stood there awkwardly, neither of them walking away. Remus couldn't force himself to look away, he was still amazed at the beauty he saw when he looked at Sirius. It was like it was pulling him closer, so close that he could feel Sirius' breath on his face. He saw how Sirius parted his lips and spoke aloud. Remus was enjoying the lovely sound of his voice so much that he didn't notice what he was asked. His confusion must have been obvious, because Sirius let out a laugh and came even closer, taking his hand in his own and entwining their fingers.

 

“I asked, may I kiss you goodnight?”

 

Instead of answering Remus leant down and closed the distance between them, feeling Sirius' hand in his hair and letting his own hands rest on his hips. The kiss was chaste at first, but quickly became much more passionate.

 

After they parted, they both staggered, eyes shining and lips wet and swollen.

 

Remus smiled and lifted his hand so that it brushed against Sirius' jaw, making him lean into the touch.

'Now I really can't wait to see you again.'

 

Sirius smirked at that, pulling him close one more time before he headed down the road.  'But you have to show me that drawing. And the other ones! I mean it!'

 

Remus just shook his head, annoying Sirius, but he thought that maybe he doesn't have to be afraid.

 

Maybe he even wanted to show Sirius his passion, show him how he saw the world, how he saw him…

 

But he can keep that to himself. Until the next time.

 


End file.
